Saved By Shinigami
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: A Quatre Trowa fic along with some Duo Heero stuff. Well Quatre goes away for a long time and Trowa is depressed. agnst with a happy ending! sheonen ai did i spell that right oh well RR


**Disclaimer: Look people, I am a poor writer who lives on L 2, do you really for one-second think that I own anything of Gundam Wing. I do have a Gundam though but if I tell you about that I'll have to kill you suo OK I'll shut up now and get to the story.  
  
**Saved By Shinigami  
By, Goddess Shinigami  
  
Trowa sat in class listening to his teacher, Mrs. Silvertoe, droning on and on about the properties of gundanium alloy, or something like that. _Quatre where are you?_ He thought wishing his blonde angel was there with him.  
  
Quatre had gone away on a business trip for the family some time ago. Trowa could still remember what he had said before he left. _Trowa listen, I love you more than words can say and I never want to lose you. Promise me that you'll wait for me? I promise, I will wait for as long as it takes. Just come back to me. I will. Quatre said kissing Trowa and then climbing on the plane.  
  
_Trowa came back from his trance and was on the verge of tears. "Mrs.Silvertoe, may I use the rest room?" he asked. "Yes, you may, Mr.Barton." she replied politely. As soon as Trowa got out into the hallway he practically ran to the bathroom. He couldn't let anyone see him cry. "Quatre,why did you have to lave me? I can't go on like this. I need you!" Trowa said aloud since there was no one else in the bathroom.  
  
"Trowa? Are you OK?" Duo asked as he walked into the bathroom. Trowa looked up at him, with tear filled eyes that asked so many questions, Duo couldn't decipher them all. "No... Nothing is OK, Duo." he said wishing the happy-go-lucky Deathscythe pilot would just go away. "Tell me what's wrong Trowa. Maybe I can help." Duo said encouraging the Heavyarms pilot to tell him what was wrong.  
  
Trowa buried his head in his hands. "Duo, he left two years ago, when is he coming back?" Trowa asked afraid Duo would say never. "I don't know, Trowa. I just don't know." Duo said sitting next to Trowa and putting a comforting arm around him.  
  
"Hey, we better get back to class, Mrs. Silvertoe is the one who sent me out here to find you." Duo said standing up. "You actually want to go to class?" Trowa asked curiously. "Yeah, only because. . .well ya know cuz." Duo said uneasily "Wait a minute, Duo, do you have a crush on someone in our class or something?" Trowa asked wanting to know. "Yeah but you'd never guess." Duo said hoping he wouldn't guess who it is.  
  
"Hmmm... Jackie? No, no that's not it. Let's see, oh I don't know, Heero?" Trowa said playfully. "Holy crap! How the hell did you guess?" Duo asked shocked that he'd guessed the answer. "Holy Shit, Duo, you have a crush on Heero?" Trowa asked knowing that Heero liked Duo as well. "Yeah, well lets go so I can enjoy my view." Duo said leaving. Trowa followed, still sad but ready to try and hook Heero and Duo up.  
  
Unfortunately that would never happen. Over the next couple of weeks, Trowa's health just went down the drain. He wasn't eating or sleeping. He just kept calling for Quatre. Duo, Heero, and Wufei took care of him as best they could, but he didn't get any better.  
  
After about five weeks, Duo decided he would take Trowa to the hospital. As soon as he was checked in his room, Trowa fell asleep._ This is the first time he has slept in weeks. Why now and not at home?_ Duo asked himself. Duo sat watching over Trowa for a short period of time, just thinking.  
  
After about two hours he decided to get up and roam around the hospital. He walked from room to room reading all the charts for the patients. "God, these people are boring! They don't have anything real serious-oooo pneumonia!" Duo said flipping through another one.  
  
He turned to the first page to see what the persons name was and to his shock, the paper said Quatre Raberba Winner. "Holy Shit, Quatre!" Duo said as he burst into the room. "Duo. . .How did you?" Quatre asked half scared to death. "Nevermind, listen, Trowa's here. . ." Duo said pausing. "Did Rashid tell you I was her?" Quatre asked curiously. "No, listen, Trowa is sick. Its pretty bad." Duo told him. "What. . . What happened, Duo? Tell me!" Quatre commanded  
  
"Well about two months ago, Trowa broke down. He missed you so much. I calmed him down and got him pretty much back to normal. So I thought. During the next couple weeks, he just stopped eating and sleeping all together. He just kept calling for you. All of us pilots took care of him as best we could, but he didn't get any better. So after about five weeks, which is today, I brought him here." Duo took a breath and looked at the worried boy next to him. "It will be okay." He said reassuringly going back to his story.  
  
"For some reason as soon as we got here, in his room. He fell fast asleep. I guess it was because he could feel that you were here. So then I sat there for a couple of hours just watching. Then I went looking through people's charts and I found you." Duo finished  
  
"Duo, I have to see him!" Quatre said trying to get out of bed. "No, you need your rest. He's sleeping and he'll be here for a while. He's practically a skeleton from not eating. I'll try and see if you can see him tomorrow. OK?" Duo replied convincingly. "OK." he said waving to the leaving Duo.  
  
When Duo left, Quatre relaxed a little. He looked in the mirror, he looked like crap. He was soo- tried. He had worked straight through those two years non-stop. Now he was sick. He couldn't let Trowa see him like this. Trowa needed him. "This is all my fault, Trowa." Quatre said aloud. _I must get better so I can help him._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Trowa slept peacefully through that first night with no problems whatsoever. The doctor came in at one point and said when Trowa gained ten pounds he could leave. Quatre on the other hand, had somehow gotten over his illness in one night. Although he told Duo he had been at the hospital for three weeks now.  
  
Trowa would wake up every now and then to eat something, but after that he'd go promptly back to sleep. Quatre stayed there everyday watching him. Every couple of hours Duo, Wufei, or Heero would come in and let Quatre go do something.  
  
After about two months, Trowa had gained nine out of the ten pounds that he needed to gain. He was almost there! "Trowa, your almost there!" Quatre said as he walked into the room cheerfully. Seeing Quatre everyday really helped. Everyone knew if Quatre hadn't of been there, Trowa probably would have died.  
  
"Yeah one more pound and I'll be out of this prison" Trowa said lightheartedly. "Trowa?" Quatre started. "Yes, Quatre?" Trowa said smiling. "Why did you do this to yourself in the first place?" He asked. "Well... I thought that maybe you had died or started loving someone else, and I didn't want to live without you, but I wasn't ready to end my life so I did it this way. I waited for you day in and day out. Wanting you to come and save me." Trowa finished, folding his hand in his lap. Quatre took them in his. "Trowa, I promise never to leave you again, never." Quatre said hugging Trowa tightly. _And I promise never to let you go._ Trowa silently promised himself.  
  
In less than a week Trowa had gained his one pound and left the hospital alone. Quatre had left to plan his welcome home party. _You know, _he thought,_ Duo saved my life by bringing me to the hospital and he gets no thanks. Well ya know he will!_ Trowa walked to Yuy's dorm room and knocked. "Come in!" Heero grunted from the other side. "Heero, I've got a request for you . . . No, a mission you must not fail." Trowa said seriously. "What's this. . . mission?" Heero asked approaching Trowa, who had a mischievous grin on his face. "Well, I want you to kiss Duo." Trowa stated "Are you serious? I mean his first kiss from me?" Heero asked shocked. "Yes, most defiantly." Trowa said excited. "Mission accepted." Heero said as Quatre walked in his dorm. Quatre put his arms around Trowa and kissed him tenderly. Heero left to find his dear Shinigami and left them to themselves.  
  
Heero walked to Duo's bedroom starting to get a little nervous. He knocked. "Come in!" Yell the braided Deathscythe pilot. Heero walked in and registered the shocked look on Duo's face when he saw who it was. "Duo, come here." Heero beckoned with his finger. Duo got up off his bed and walked over to Heero, afraid he would not be able to control himself being that close.  
  
He didn't have to worry. Heero pulled Duo close and said; "Duo, I love you" and kissed him tenderly, at first, but as Duo became more comfortable, it became deeper as they poured all they had into this first kiss. Quatre and Trowa walked in and saw the two kissing. "Trowa, how did you..." Quatre whispered "I knew they both loved eachother as we do." He said kissing Quatre, following Heero and Duo's example.  
  
*~owari~*  
******************************************  
OK so that was it. What did you think? Please be cool and Review it i really want to know OK Thank bye bye  
  
~Goddess Shinigami~  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
